Lovely Lies
by xXxXxRoxasFanGirlxXxXx
Summary: Sasuke walks in on his brother and lover Naruto in an intimate position. Betrayed Sasuke seeks revenge. Warnings: Incest, Threesomes, Lemons galore, Boy's Love, Naruto Seme. NaruIta, NaruSasu, ItaSasu, NaruSasuIta and AU setting. Demented Writer :3
1. Chapter 1

**Authoress Note: I'm writing a new fan fiction … Really now? Peaches is really mad at this, for the simple fact because I haven't finished anything …**

**=^.^= : Growls and then hisses Stupid girl finish your other ones. Plus I'm still mad at you for steping on my tail.**

**I've said sorry about a gillion times.**

**=^.^= : Meow Still don't Care.**

**-_- See what I have to put up with. Stupid cat.**

**=^.^= : Mew I heard that.**

**o.O**

**Why am I writing this fan fic? Simply because I said so. Actually you know those fan fic's that have Sasuke and Naruto dating, and then Naruto meets Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. Naruto and Itachi have an affair behind Sasuke back. Sasuke finds out. Storms off, and then magically does not retaliate. Got tired of seeing that Happen so this was born, and of course with my new fetish of Itachi, Naruto and Sasuke pairing, and Naruto Seme well yes I think this will be awesome. NaruIta … epic.**

**Actually who Even Reads my authoress note?**

**Disclaimer: Repetitive is an understatement.**

**Warnings: Do you Not know me by now? Oh and Mostly from Sasuke's P.O.V only. SO fun.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

I walked into the home I shared with my partner of 3 years, and was greeted with disturbing silence. Ordinarily silence wouldn't be disturbing, unless you lived with someone who was hyperactive and loud, though he had mellowed out some. I threw my keys onto of the gray granite counter top and slung my black leather coat on the black and clear glass stool before me.

Slowly I made my way threw the living room, and almost tripped over one of Naruto's many frog statues. I glared at it and then sighed before I pushed it out of the way. Housekeeping was not one of the blond's strongest skills.

Maybe he was sleeping upstairs? I thought to myself as I walked up the steps making sure to miss the annoying squeaking parts. Getting off work early was fun, and maybe I could get an afternoon nookie, which was really rare. Walking down the dimly light hallway I stopped in front of the shared bedroom and paused as my hand touched the cool smooth silver doorknob that gleamed from being freshly polished.

I could hear the bed slightly squeak, and soft moans. My blood felt like ice running threw my veins. Maybe Naruto was just having a wet dream. I had happened from time to time, but deep down I knew that this was not the case, and It made me physically sick. Who was Naruto cheating on me with? Was it that freak Gaara or that cool aloof pretty boy Neji? Maybe even that Creep Sai.

What I was greeted with truly shocked me, and at the same time broke my heart. Naruto was slamming in and out of my older brother. One who I had told I was planing on asking Naruto to marry me this weekend. Naruto's back was marred with red scratches from my brothers black painted nails clawing at it. Itachi's head was thrown back in passion as he came across Naruto's and his chest and abdomen. They met with a soft and sweet kiss, and right then I knew I had to speak up.

"Why?"

At my voice Naruto and Itachi looked up with dear in headlight eyes. They pulled away from each other and Itachi covered himself up with a silk white bed sheet.

"Sasuke I …" Naruto choked out.

"Did I do something wrong?" I said pitifully, silent tears streaming down my face. "Why Naruto? I love you, how could you do something like this to me?"

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry." Itachi rasped, his voice full of pent up emotion.

My eyes turned to black steel, "Traitor. Simple traitor. You knew how I felt about him, and yet you've been sleeping with him. YOU KNEW!" I screamed, and then turned my gaze back to Naruto. "HOW LONG NARUTO? HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN FUCKING GOING ON!"

Naruto mumbled.

"I couldn't here you, you idiot." I seethed.

"Two years."

Two years … out of the three years that we have been together, two of them he has been cheating on me with my own flesh and blood, someone I have looked up to all my life, who I wanted to be like. Now I wasn't so sure. What kind of older brother could do something to their younger sibling? These questions haunted me. I turned around and walked out of the bedroom, down the hall and stairs. As I walked threw the kitchen I grabbed my keys and coat, and walked out the door, Ready to rent a hotel room for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress Note: Great first chapter of Lovely Lies don't you think? Review Lovelies so that I can come out with a new chapter of this? Also on that note Writing next Chapter of JNO and LMA.<strong>

**Stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress Note: Wow this was a highly well received new story. Wow I'm thankful that you all liked the first chapter so much. Well now I will continue to write and now I will respond to my reviews. Thanks so much!**

**Anonymous reviewer: No name, but good point. Totally forgot about that. Sasuke is the victim, not them.**

**Kureru: Yes Naruto is a dirty boy, and yes there will be hell to pay. Will do. **

**Neko-chan: Of course it was good. I wrote it. Just joking, thanks for the review.**

**NanaChi: Yes Naruto is in deep shit. **

**Evil E. Evil: Me too, and that's scary because I'm the writer. Also I will call you from now on Triple E. **

**Disclaimer: I own my Laptop and … wait … I think that's just about it. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously<strong>_

_Two years … out of the three years that we have been together, two of them he has been cheating on me with my own flesh and blood, someone I have looked up to all my life, who I wanted to be like. Now I wasn't so sure. What kind of older brother could do something to their younger sibling? These questions haunted me. I turned around and walked out of the bedroom, down the hall and stairs. As I walked threw the kitchen I grabbed my keys and coat, and walked out the door, Ready to rent a hotel room for the night. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

I sat with my knee's bent, and my head resting on it with my eyes closed on top of the to soft mattress of the hotel. I tried to hold back my sobs and tears, but failed miserably. My brother, and lover were together. It pained me greatly that my happiness was ruined, even if it was fake.

"_Why did this happen to me?" _I whispered to myself.

My sobs started again, as I sat in the depressing hotel room.

* * *

><p>I moved about seven months ago, and little by little I try to forget that My ex was in love with my brother and not me, but I fail. I hate what they did to me, and I could never forgive them. Sometimes I dream about killing them, but I am to weak for that, plus I still love the cheating bastard. Maybe I'll one day get over him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THREE YEARS LATER<strong>

I smirk to myself as I watch the glittering lights below my private jet, my companion besides me chattering away. Female, the perfect tool for revenge that I have in motion. A business associate has a gala planed for the evening, and invited me. Mr. Donovan was surprised when I excepted his invitation. For the past three years I've declined, first out of grief, but then out of calculated planing.

Itachi, and Naruto where going to be there, and I couldn't wait to see the looks that they gave me when I walked with the harpy that I now called my friend, for she was a harpy, and she would be the first to tell you that she was one. Smart, and successful, and personally brilliant at what she does. She was the key to this operation. We were going to ruin my brother, and just for the fun of it Naruto also.

"Sasuke, you sure you want to do this." Her voice purred.

"Of course I do, of course I do."

As the plane descended, I couldn't help but give an evil smirk to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress Note: Oh who is the women who is going to help with Sasuke and his revenge? Sakura or Ino? Decisions, decisions, decisions. How is Sasuke GOING TO RUIN Itachi and Naruto? <strong>

**Post your ideas in your reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Note from the Authoress:** Dear readers, I am deeply and truly sorry that it took this long for me to update any of my stories. I apologize for how horrible and hectic my life has been, I had some deeply disturbing personal problems to iron out that made me unable to want to write, but thankfully that it is over with. Well enjoy Chapter Three.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously <strong>_

_"Sasuke, you sure you want to do this." Her voice purred._

_"Of course I do, of course I do."_

_As the plane descended, I couldn't help but give an evil smirk to myself._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

I watched as everyone whispered among themselves as my date and myself entered the room, she was wrapped around my arm tightly like a python squeezing its prey to death. Her red hair which was usually unruly on one side was straight and pinned so that it cascaded along her back. "Karin do you see them yet?" I asked her softly looking around.

Her deep crimson eyes playfully looked at my own serious black ones. "Over on the balcony watching us darling." She leaned in, "And they don't look happy to see me on your arm." she then laughed. She always did have an uncanny knack at finding people.

"What do I care? They deserve to feel jealousy that I'm over them."

"If you're so over them as you say you are darling, then why this?"

"Pain and suffering of course."

She laughed then and kissed my cheek, leaving a red stamp across my alabaster skin. "Whatever you say darling."

"It is whatever I say Karin." I smirked my trademark smirk I've had ever since I hit puberty. I showed off the arm candy that I had on my arm. If I was straight I would have long ago slept with her. She had the same wavelength of thinking as I when it came to revenge. We mingled and her dress twinkled in the light as the sequins of gold glittered off of her dress. Eventually we made it around my brother and my ex-lover.

"Darling who are these people?" She asked sweetly it was almost sickening.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." the blonde haired man said, he was still the same as when I had left. "And this is my partner Uchiha Itachi."

"Uchiha Itachi." She paused as if she was thinking. "Darling are you related to him?"

"He is my Aniki."

"Yes." Itachi looked at his brother who he had not seen since that day he had caught Naruto and himself in bed. "Is nice to see you." He wondered why his brother was even here, and with that thing on his arm.

"So you're the _Uchiha Itachi_I've heard so much about." Karin purred.

Naruto grabbedItachi's had and squeezed soothingly as it tighten into a tight fist.

I laughed softly. "We have more people to see Karin." I smirked at them and turned around and walked off to mingle more.

* * *

><p>"That bitch." Itachi said harshly.<br>"Shh, don't speak like that love, we're in a public setting." Naruto said to him softly. "Besides that kind of language is my job." he grinned, his blue eyes brightening.

"She has no right to touch my property like that."

"Itachi, Sasuke is not property, he's a living, breathing human being."

"He is property." Itachi said again, there was no reasoning with him when he was like this.

"We'll talk about this later then." Naruto sighed.

* * *

><p>"Yes later."<p>

I separated with Karin briefly and walked down to the men's room, and was pushed roughly against the wall of the hallway. "So rough Aniki."

"What are you doing here Otouto." Itachi whispered harshly.

"Well to ruin you off course, I'm going to take everything away from you. Everything you have worked for and to rip it from you piece by piece by piece."

"Like you can ever do that, you just don't have that kind of hatred for someone."

"Well Aniki that's where you are wrong." I said before breaking free. "Now if you excuse me I have to go back to my date, she's a really lovely woman isn't she?"

Itachi watched his brother go and realized that he had been played. Sasuke had wanted him to go after him. "You can't beat me property."

* * *

><p>"Karin, I'm back." I said while I took her arm.<p>

"Good, now lets leave. These people bore me." She yawned to exaggerate her point.

"I did what I set out to do."

"Okay then. Now can we go you wickedness?"

"Yes Karin."

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress Note:<strong> Raise your hand, how many where happy that it was Karin? I'm glad I could give you another chapter after so long.


End file.
